Fire is a symbol of passion
by xsmokeandmirrorsx
Summary: Fire is a symbol of passion. Try to restrain it and it will only burn faster, engulfing everything in its wake. Kimiko knew this more than anyone could possibly imagine...


Fire is a symbol of passion. Try to restrain it and it will only burn faster, engulfing everything in its wake. Kimiko knew this more than anyone could possibly imagine. The fire that fuelled her passion was not just a symbol; it bellowed through her veins continuously, its ferocity seeping through her lithe body and escaping only through her piercing eyes, warning everyone who dared look of the destruction it holds.

But there is always a price. The insatiable rage; the all consuming force smouldering just below the surface threatened constantly to devour, to swallow her within its flames and leave her lost in her own passion. And that, she had learned was her utmost fear.

Standing rigid; her feet solidly connecting to the scorched earth beneath her, she could only stare breathless at the figure behind the blaze, proudly detached from the blistering flames licking at his feet. She had never felt anything like it; the swelling need to devour, to tear and scream for every second those eyes continued to pierce through her, fuelling the dragon she had so desperately tried to restrain. Under any normal circumstances the effort would be somewhat relieved in the soothing confidence surrounding her team mates, taming the heat... but now, now there was nothing; an empty vastness for it to spread, unconstrained and as her element would command.

Its physical manifestation was apparent to both of them; the charcoal powder suffocating the ground as evidence of its destruction, the dying spots of flame still flickering among the tortured grass. She would even admit to herself that it looked impressive; the hell she had created in the usually peaceful temple. Every pillar and fountain seemed to be tainted with the sickening glow of the flames reflecting off the pristine water, only exaggerated by the setting sun, shying away from the sky and bathing the horizon. Kimiko couldn't even feel the heat. It was nothing compared to what she felt inside; the rage of the invasion of her home, the audacity in his actions... and the words that had set the spark. "Chase...Young." The sound was nearly inaudible, almost snarled as she forced the words from her mouth.

"Just, Burn!" Somewhere in the back of her mind Kimiko noticed the tone of her voice and how the passion dripped from it like venom. She hoped it would paralyse him through her weakening restraint, though she knew truthfully that he had more than enough poison of his own.

The chuckle that came from him seemed to cut through her attack by itself, the trailing path of heat parting as his steps extinguished the flames, evaporating them into the atmosphere. "You're not fighting your little friends now, young dragon. Stop playing with the fire and _fight_ with it. Why do you constantly deny your element?"

Kimiko spotted the knowing grin, baring her teeth slightly as the blaze enveloped her hands, winding slowly around her arms in mock control. She knew exactly what was happening, why her body was reacting this way, but she either couldn't stop it or didn't want to. God only knows which one. She could never release whatever wrath was held within her before, fearing the drive for destruction would consume her friends as it did her...after all, fire does not discriminate between friend and foe; good and evil. No. the risk was unimaginable. To lose who she considered her family to the dragon was inconceivable.

"The others seem to be able to embrace their elements. What is it that constantly keeps you behind?" Strolling lazily as he spoke, his path diverted subtly to a nearby tree, spying the late blossom blooming low in the branches and lifting his gloved hand up to the budding inferno threatening to engulf the delicate structures, extinguishing it.

"If you haven't noticed, I reached Wudai just like everyone else!" The girl sneered at the man, breathing more heavily as she silently willed her body on.

"A meaningless title if you insist on acting like a mere apprentice. Why are you so adamant to hold back, even when you are facing someone like me, all alone?" The last words carried a dangerous tone, the guttural threat sending the girl shrinking back against her effort to keep up appearances. No words passed; instead the surrounding symphony of crackling wood convulsing against the ravaging embers filled the void.

"Well?" The sudden spike in volume made the flames wane, as if flinching; mimicking the girl's movements. She forced her gaze upwards from the ground, her breaths becoming sharper as their eyes connected.

"I know what you're trying to do. It won't work, so leave. Now!" Gritting her teeth Kimiko watched as that cocky smile failed to falter on his lips, replaced by a slight huff of amusement.

"I'm only doing what you've failed to do already. Unlock that dragon that you are desperately trying to keep hidden away. You can not hide it from me little one... It is far too familiar..." The last word had barely escaped his lips before he felt the searing flare lapping at his skin; his arm instinctively shielding his face as the heat died steadily.

"I am nothing like you! Do you here me?" Her voice was simply venomous, her finger pointing accusingly at the other dragon. Her demeanour had an added dominating force as the familiar crimson glow tracing her body pierced the atmosphere, unable to contain the Wudai transformation.

The flood gates could no longer restrain the Wudai influence on her body, igniting her frame and dancing dangerously close to the untapped well at the heart of her element. Gritting her teeth, Kimiko seethed at her momentary lapse in control, unable to take it back now her Wudai form had taken over. The dragon in training slowly eased her muscles in preparation of what was to come; for even through the sound of the flames encasing her body, she heard the warrior's knuckles crack as they curled into a fist.

"I hear you, little one, but I refuse to believe." His words were harsher now, adding to his aggressive tone by stepping closer, grinning maliciously as the bolder girl stood her ground. "Just look around you fire dragon! I doubt even I have wreaked such havoc on the temple grounds." Another step was carefully placed towards the girl as she slyly scanned the area. "You were made for destruction."

Her reaction was instantaneous. Baring her teeth, her nose wrinkled in aggravation she leaned forward to spit out her response. "Then I will start with you."

A flash of blue filled the space between them completely, blinding the immortal for a second as pain pierced the back of his eyes. Leaping backwards awkwardly, he blinked rapidly trying to regain his sight only to recover the scene deformed and shimmering in front of him. Never before had he felt this intensity of heat created by a dragon; the waves distorting and wilting the landscape as the blue flames circled the ground around them. Through the haze, Kimiko was still visible, sapphire vapour pouring from her fingertips. Fury evident on her face, her arms rose suddenly as she commanded the flames higher and higher until her adversary had not choice but to advance. She could see his smirk had vanished, that he was stepping resolutely towards her despite the suffocating heat.

"I warned you...I told you to leave!" Kimiko screamed through the roar of the blaze, the fatal glow flaring with her voice. "Judolet flip!"

With the barrier of flames denying him any escape Chase had no choice but to take the impact, grabbing the girl's leg midflight and feeling the heat sink into his armour and scorch his clothes. The second it took to throw the girl back to her wall of fire gave the insufferable heat enough time to reach and swell like an infection across his skin. Clenching his teeth, he felt the sting ebb away slowly, only to be replaced with the familiar heat rising in his blood.

Chase struggled to remember the last time an opponent had actually made him feel pain... the audacity of it only fuelled the anger that was seeping into the atmosphere. He felt the control slip instantly; his eyes narrowing and fists clenching tighter than before. The dragon was begging to be released, but his

control has to be ultimate; there was no way he could release what was trying to break free. Instead he focused on the small frame rising gradually from the ashen floor, and more importantly on her expression of unyielding rage.

Kimiko raised her gaze slowly, bracing herself with rapid breath as her eyes rested uneasily with the dragon's own. There was no humour left there, no mocking smirk or mirth in his eyes. The old dragon's breath was slow and calculated and he moved his assaulted arm tentatively. She had done that. Yet she could not tear her eyes away from his in order to inspect her work. The emotionless gaze sapped all pride from her, leaving only apprehension as to what would happen next. It was impossible to tell how long she stayed like that, trapped and waiting, the trepidation steadily waning her confidence.

Surprisingly, she found it was her own voice that eventually pulled her from the stalemate. "What's the matter? Don't want to play with fire anymore now you got burnt?" Her voice gave away her tiredness, the Wudai transformation taking its toll on her body already, laying a heavier burden on her shoulders than before.

Chase's snigger was almost a welcome change from the emotionless glare occupying her thoughts. It was only as she spotted the sinister grin failing to reach his eyes did she realise the joking mood had passed. "What do you mean dragon of fire? The game has only just begun." His voice was just as silken and cold as she had expected, but Kimiko could feel the sting behind the words as her breathing became more laboured. This needed to end now.

The young monk leaped forward, flames spreading along her body with renewed life as she focused her energy on the stationary warrior waiting patiently across the spoilt grounds. Not half way along the stretch of blackened grass, her eyes widened. The only answer was that her mind must have playing tricks on her. The poisonous aura seeping from his body had spread, melting into the darkness of the burned earth between them, and within a blink of the eye he was gone, leaving the space he had occupied silent and empty.

Slowing herself rigidly, the young girl looked frantically in each direction without luck. Digging her heels into the softened dirt, she paused for a brief second, her pounding heart counting the seconds. Scanning the carnage around her, she found her body suddenly falling rigid, spines of dread piercing her body as her pursuer's solid frame appeared in front of her.

Kimiko shot her leg out, all the fury held in her body behind it, on course to land on the man's solar plexis. It was an automatic reaction; one she recognised as a mistake the second her mind caught up with her actions. Upon impact, all that fury came to a shuddering halt, forcing her ankle to absorb the energy. To her dismay, her foot had not collided with the dragon's torso, but was firmly rooted to his palm. Before she could even register what had happened, Kimiko was sent tumbling backward, landing painfully crouched on the unforgiving earth. All thought had abandoned her as one last burst of energy propelled the young girl forward, her hand outstretched and drenched in orange flames.

Chase could see she was aiming for the heart. Even though she had no hope of penetrating his plated armour, the intent was evident in her wrathful eyes. The pure hatred etched in her wearying features impressed the older dragon, and only served to confirm his suspicions of her potential. In an instant her palm connected with his as he swept it away from his chest, expertly twisting her fragile wrist behind her back and pinning her against the closest pillar. Her arm was outstretched, twisted unnaturally as she cursed involuntarily. Rooted to the blackened stone, the fire dragon struggled against an impossible weight on her back as her adversary held her down. The flames still burned, spreading and lapping against Chase's armour, but the man showed no sign of retreating. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kimiko could only see blinding lights with each wave of pain. So far away had it taken her that she was oblivious as the glow encasing her body dimmed, gradually subsiding until the Wudai essence had been completely drained. As the seconds pasted, neither of the warriors moved. The air was filled with desperate breaths from the younger monk, and matching them were the calculated but inconsistent hisses passing the lips of the elder, as he brought the stinging in his arms to heel.

Just one thought possessed Kimiko's mind as Chase's hold stood unrelenting against her minute struggles, which was that the seething man behind her would surely break her arm. Eyes screwed shut, she anticipated the building pressure and could almost hear how the final crack would resonate through the temple. That particular thought spread unwelcome fear through her body before she could even attempt to subdue it, waning her strength even further and surrendering it to the older dragon. Contrary to Kimiko's expectations, the pressure seemed to relent somewhat, with confusion and relief leaving a piercing ache in its place. Before she could make sense of her predicament Kimiko was spun round harshly to face the victor, her gaze resting subtle engravings on his armour as she refused to lift it to his likely smug face . That was, until her chin was wrenched upwards as his gloved hand clasped around her neck. Reacting mechanically, Kimikos fingers instantly gripped the man's offending arm, still raw from her previous assault. Speaking in a growl, Chase's words served to still her equally as fast as she had fought. "Move and I will snap you're neck like a twig."

Satisfied with the girl's rigid form and hitched breaths, the warrior leaned in slightly, whispering dangerously low. "I've ended the lives of better warriors than you..." His words flashed a more sickening thought across her mind, that perhaps Chase Young had had enough of playing war and would take this opportunity to rid himself of an enemy before they could pose a threat. The young monk flicked her eyes up automatically, hoping for some insight through the cryptic man's expression. He looked self satisfied now he was firmly back in control, but carried a dangerous glint in his conceited, smiling eyes.

Glaring down at the girl, Chase struggled with his compulsion to pay her back for his burns, one by one. He knew deep down he was above such pettiness and after all, he preferred the psychological punishment he was bestowing by far. Raw fear flashed through her glassy eyes as they connected with his, the variety he recognised when someone was truly afraid for their life. The thought brought a chuckle to his lips, earning a slight gasp from his captive. "Don't worry, you will keep your life for now. I'm quite above slaughtering adolescents, especially when we've so made such progress. We will make a dragon out of you yet."

The initial relief calming Kimiko's body was just as quickly replaced by a violent second wave of anger, spilling the words before she could stop them. "The Heylin will never have me!"

Chase's words were low and calculated, his face inching close enough to the girls to make her blush. "You were mine the second you lost control." Kimiko's breath left her entirely, shuddering as the venom seeped from his words and into her heart. Stunned into silence and bereft of energy, she could only stare hopelessly at the sickeningly self-satisfied grin infecting the dragon's features. Having successfully crushed the girl's spirit, Chase snaked his hand away from her neck, stepping backwards in slow, deliberate paces. Kimiko however, brought her attention back to the temple grounds as they further served to show the dragon's point. Eyes flickering from one ashen destruction to the next, the scenes horrifying herself and keeping her from tearing her eyes away. It was only as a sharp gust of wind and familiar voices brought her gaze upwards was she able to take control of her senses again. Dojo flew overhead, circling quickly to land as her friends called out to her. There was no more trace of Chase Young. His physical essence was gone, but his venom had spread, and Kimiko was not sure it would heal so easily.

**One- shot I've been thinking about for a while : ) Havn't written in a while, and have found myself losing inspiration and motivation to finish my other story, Sweet Revenge. Thought a few one shots might help me get back into the swing of things ;) **

**Please Review, otherwise how will I learn? : )**


End file.
